Another Point of View: House Slytherin
by V.Krouse
Summary: One students perspective and time spent in Slytherin. From the arrival of Harry Potter to choosing sides in the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I was working at Disney's Hollywood Studios and had a dear friend over at Universal. He mention how as a 'Wizard' he has to have a 'magical' presence about himself around the guests. Having done so as a Tower of Terror Bellhop, I told him to do a character sheet to give himself a back story and an unique attitude. I started this one as an example for him. I had no intention of continuing it, but it would sometimes appear in my thoughts and dreams. So in a way… it writes itself...

His cup of coffee rattled gently as the Hogwarts Express made its way east. Lost in thought about starting his third year, Van didn't mind the silence in his compartment. Ever since his second year he had ridden alone, but that was to be expected. Of his only friends, one would arrive only by boat and the other would be engaged with the other members of her house. Yet this is how he liked it, listening to the sounds of the train as it carried on it's way. Van took a long sip of his coffee before setting it back down on the folded daily prophet, which he had already studied twice. 'We'll be there within the hour', he thought to himself as he got to his feet. 'Might as well stretch my legs before our arrival.' At almost 2 meters tall, he carefully ducked thru the compartment door and was instantly met with the sounds of excited first years. Chatting away in their little groups, all silly in the moment. Van smirked as he wondered who would be joining him in Slytherin this year…

Rubeus Hagrid and Argus Filch stood side by side, awaiting the fast approaching train. Just like every year, Hagrid would take the first years by boat and Filch would lead the others, by carriage, to the grand hall. Filch always hated this and was beyond miserable by the late hour of the arrival. "Right then! First years come out and follow me!" shouted Hagid as the train came to a complete stop. Right on que, dozens of the little buggers piled out onto the platform. As Hagird and his line of pathetic students headed to the lake, Filch secretly hoped the big oafs boat would sink. The rest of the students walked quickly across the platform to be taken up to the grand hall, all interested in the sorting and start of the new year. Quickly the platform grew silent as all the commotion headed toward the school. About to head to the last carriage, Filch noticed the cold shadow cast beside him.

"Good evening, Mr Filch" said Van as he joined him on the platform.

"Ah, Mr. Rookwood, back again for another year of trouble", sneered Filch. Of the student body, there were few students that had his approval and Van was one of them.

"Of course not, Sir. But if you could please drop me off at the dungeons, I'd owe you one."

"Skipping the welcome again, I see?" Filch laughed "I wish I could skip them as well! I'll be sure to let the professor know you've arrived."

"Much appreciated, Sir."

And with that, the two boarded the final carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not that he disliked the opening ceremony, Van just hated the sorting hat. Before his first year began, he had a shouting match with it as to his placement. He knew that it would only read what he would let him and thought would make the decision simply. But the sorting hat had asked for his suggestion, even unsure itself. Yet still, the process annoyed his like no other. Except in his current predicament, that is.

"WHAT IS THE PASSWORD?" spoke the Baron.

"How should I know? Mud-blood? Pure-blood? You know me, let me in."

"That defeats the purpose of a password, besides what would the headmaster think of such a promising student skipping his opening introductions?" replied the Baron.

"Dumbledore's a pillock, you think I care?", Van growled.

A big bloody smile came to the Baron's face, " That's as good a password as any, welcome home Mr Van Rookwood."

Van stepped thru the wall and into the common room.

William, James and the other Slytherins sat quietly as Snape proceeded to bellow at Filch.

"What do you mean you dropped him off at the common room?! He is to be here as any of my students should!"

"My apologies Professor, shall I go fetch him?"

"No, he wouldn't make it in time. I'll have to speak to him later," groaned Snape as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Severus respect the third year, an excellent student and mentor to to those in his house, Van Rookwood is the perfect Slytherin. However, with him comes that name as well as the darkness of his family. Having an infamous Death Eater as a Uncle, most of the student body avoided him. Even some of his house mates wouldn't approach him if they had a choice. And yet, Severus knew, all the rumors and mystery surrounding this young wizard made him a powerful leader regardless of which side he'd choose.

From across the room, Edan sat in the middle of the table with the other fourth year Gryffindor students. Even from here they could hear Snaps winded complaints against Filch. Looking down the Slytherin table she could easily tell why.

"Van hasn't come to the opening ceremony again," she sighed.

Wood smiled from across the table. "He doesn't want to scare any of the wee first years, they might run away from their house upon seeing that brute."

"You've met him, Oliver. You know he's not like that."

"Perhaps, but then again I just hope he doesn't join the Quidditch team this year. He'd be one 'ell of a beater."

The two of them laughed, but deep down she knew her Slytherin friend too well.

"INCENDIO!"

And the candles within the Slytherin common room burst to life. The smell hit him quickly as he took to the large arm chair by the fire. It was like living by the sea, the smell of the open waters filled the dungeons as out the windows small fish made their way past. During his first year Van had made this his home. He and William explored every nook of the large hall and knew many of it's secrets. The common room had three secret paths, each with a deadly possibility. The risk was always well worth it, whether heading into Hogsmeade or the Dark Forest, Hogwarts was a playground. Still it held a wonderful elegance, for instance the furnished dungeons. The grand common room had several hallways leading to the rooms, four large fireplaces, two dark oak tables, one or two chess sets and plenty of books. The peacefulness of the bubbling lake mixed with the crackle of the fireplace let him relax, but knew too well that it would not last.

'How many will we get this year,' he wondered. William's younger brother, James, fit well into their trio just last year, but besides the two of them, that was all. The older students worried and questioned his family as the younger would follow his every word in fear of what he'd do to them. In reality, he didn't care, a peaceful student life was what he wanted and it was what he planned to get. The portrait of Salazar stepped into his frame and spoke in a whisper.

"The ceremony has begun"

"Wake me when it's over," Van whispered back as he slumped into his chair.

Above the lake within the Great Hall, all students sat in eager silence as a young boys name was called to be sorted.

"Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

" As i'm sure i'll learn all of your name, but for now, my name is Joy. I'm a house prefect and If I could have all first years follow me please."

And with that all the starting young Slytherins rose from the great hall table and began their short tour of the castle before heading to the dungeon, leaving all the upperclassmen in the great hall.

"Marcus Traitt, please come forward," spoke Prof Snape.

The young man approached.

"After a conversation with the headmaster, you are to be this year's Head Boy of House."

"Thank you sir, I will sever our house unfailingly." said Marcus with a crooked smile.

"For your first order of business, as I must commune with the other professors on other matters, please inform Mr Rookwood of his duties as a Slytherin and to be present for such meetings!"

The smile instantly vanished from Marcus's face. Was he to accept such an important title on the first day only to be killed by the monster of their house. Although he didn't show it, Snape chuckled at the young man's obvious fear. He might as well throw him a bone of assistance. He looked down the table quickly then back to the Head Boy.

"Why don't you ask William and James for assistance?" Marcus perked up as Snape continued. "They seem to be close friends of his."

Eager to get it over with, Marcus looked down the table for the two brothers, but froze as he saw that they had already left. Snape's shape teeth peered thru as he smiled devilishly.

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?"

"Godric Gutted" uttered one of the 4th years.

"Welcome home young Masters and Ladies," said the Baron as to wall to the common room opened. Many Slytherins headed to the bath, others to bed and some remained in the common room to chat.

"Should we wake him?" Said James as he partially hid behind his brother.

Separated by a year, the Arute brothers were polar opposites. William, a 3rd year, was well known for his aptitude of knowledge. He was also quite popular, as he at his best in large crowds. His pitch black hair clashed with his gray eyes. Average height for his age and yet much shorter than Van. In his first year, he had ridden on the Hogwarts express with Van and became fast friends. The 2nd year, James Arute was soft spoken and would rather follow than ever lead. Although well built, he's shorter than his brother. A thin white stripe of white separates his black hair, stemming from a birthmark atop his head. James often believed the rumors of his brothers friend and was always skittish around him, but he felt there was so much to learn from their conversations.

"Nah, if we wake him, everyone else will leave the common room," laughed Will.

"Besides we might be able to trick some first year into doing it!"

"Well, I don't care who wakes him," declared Marcus as he walked thru the wall. "I need to speak with him when he rises, But I don't want to be the one to do it."

The three shared an awkward laugh, proceeded to grab some of the remaining coffee and headed back to the fire place. Marcus sat on the couch along with James as Will slumped into the armchair opposite Van.

After taking his first sip, Will broke the silence.

"So, Harry Potter's in Gryffindor, huh?"

Marcus choked on his coffee hard enough that James had to gather some napkins for the coffing mess beside him.

"When they called his name, my entire body cringed, Will."

"Do you think this means something? Should we do something?" whispered Will.

"I don't know, if anything this could be an interesting couple of years for hogwarts." Marcus whispered back.

Before they could continue, the stone wall roared as it opened. Entered the first year students, 4 girls and 5 guys, followed up by class Prefect, Joy.

"And this is our Common room, this area is free to all Slytherins to study, relax or communicate with other classmates." Joy recited. "Down this hallway you'll find the ladies dorms, down the opposite, the mens. Down this hall leads to a meeting room, it's reserved for 3rd years and above, but you may enter it should you be requested to. And with that, Welcome to Slytherin House, feel free to to wander around the dungeons, but beware the possibility of a painful death." With a dark smile, Joy bowed and twisted around towards the boys at the fire place.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep," said Joy as she moved her face in close to Vans.

"Don't get too close, you might lose the tip of your nose," whispered Marcus.

"If you're so afraid of him, Head Boy, why pray tell are you sitting among his company?"

"Because Prof Snape wanted me to tell him some things, but I dare not wake him..."

"AHA!" said Joy gleefully. "Let me help you with that ordeal," she turned on her heel toward the House tables. "You there, 1st year, come forth, I have a task of you."

A pale young boy with blonde hair approached them by the fireplace.

"The student in this chair here is the person you were asking about. Would you do the courtesy of waking him?"

The boy walked with purpose to the sleeping beast in the arm chair.

"Mr Van Rookwood, I was told to speak to you." said the boy. He asked again and when no change was observed, he reached out his hand and swiftly grabbed at the giants sleeve. With that. The beast startled awake, body tensed in power, eyes flashed like a gaze from death. In one extreme motion was standing with wand partially drawn. The movement was so sudden that all those at the fireplace were on their feet in surprise. The poor young 1st year sat heavily upon the floor.

Van blinked a few times, adjusted himself, then spoke. "My apologies everyone, I was having an unusual dream. I didn't mean to act out and startle you as I have."

"Apology accepted, you crazy twit," laughed Joy as she hugged him around his middle.

"Had you done anything, you'd surely hear from my father about it," sneered the 1st year.

"Ah, the one who woke me. So, who are you and why should I give a damn?" spoke Van.

"My name is Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting room is boring, the first and second years are always let down when they enter it. A round room with a fireplace opposite the door, a large round oak table upon a royal green and silver rug in the middle. Twelve armchairs, clearly older than those in the main common room, sit evenly spaced around the table. The middle of the table is open, to a basin of dark cold water, should you stare into it for too long you might swear you saw a tentacle. Magically altered banners lined the room that swayed with an unusual breeze.

"... and that is precisely why you should keep to your responsibilities as a member of our house," concluded Marcus.

A brief sigh left Van.

"Very well, from this point forward I will attempt to give a tosh."

"I have other duties to take care of, so I take my leave. Goodnight Van."

"Goodnight Marcus, if you could send in my next meeting please."

The fire danced as the large oak door open and closed quickly. Van leaned back in his chair, considering using the meeting room as some private get away, when suddenly the water in the basin caught his attention. The basin was slowly shifting its hue, turning to a dark reddish color. Like a miniature ocean, waves started cascading within the bowl. The white foamed tips of the waves increased to cover the surface of the water. Then all at once, the waves ceased and much of the foam vanished to leave two shapes floating in the middle. He stood up to take a closer look. The foam pattern on the left appeared to be a zig-zagged line while the other appeared as a strange shape, like a vase with strange circles and lines. Unsure of what he was seeing, Van leaned in closer.

!WHAM!

The large oak door opened loudly making Van jump. Quickly looking back in the basin, only to see nothing.

"Something fall in the water?"

"No Will, perhaps I just need to get some sleep."

"Well, don't just yet. The Malfoy boy needs to discuss some things," said William as he took to the seat next to him. Draco eyed the room as he closed the oak door, like his beady little eyes were taking everything in.

"So, how is your father doing?" Spoke Van as he gestured to the seat opposite him.

"The Apothecary is doing well, thank you. Mother and Father are quite proud of its developments."

"I am glad to hear that, it's been quite some time since I last spoke to him. So then. What is the matter you wish to discuss with me tonight?"

"Mr. Rookwood I.."

"Please call me Van, we are all classmates here."

"Then, Van, I have nothing more than a letter for you, I've been told that it is for your eyes only." with that, Draco slid a wax sealed letter across the table to him. Van eyed the skull and snake within the black seal.

"Will, quickly gather the seventh years, Forster and Mason. Have Joy find Barnes and Marshall. I want all of you to meet me back in here in five minutes."

Will quickly left his seat into the main common room. Draco began to leave his chair.

"Young Malfoy, I expect you to sit in on this meeting, however, if you could do me a service."

"What is it, Van?"

"Bring me another cup of coffee."

As all the seats began filling, Will was annoyed that his seat next to Van was now filled by Joy. She was clearly trying for his attention, but Van was focused deeply on the opened parchment in his hand. Will took to a seat next to Miss Marshall and with that, every seat was filled. The young men and women within the meeting room all shared something of a dark relationship. To some of them it was quite apparent what that relationship is, but to others, they were included only by family ties. Van Rookwood was only but a 3rd year, but was elected since his second year to lead these meetings. It was among the only burdens that he didn't seem to mind. As much as he wished for a peaceful life, as the head of the table in these small meetings brought him some pleasure.

"It would appear that I have missed out on a big development at this years sorting." Van began as he laid the letter down. "It seems that Harry Potter has finally arrived. Since I didn't attend the sorting myself, can anyone fill in some details?"

Wrapping her arms around his, Joy smiled ear to ear.

"He's a messy haired kid in glasses. He was sorted into Gryffindor, the hat took long enough to decide that though. He was muttering to himself as he sat there, kinda looked like a flake." She hissed.

The thin Slytherin, Foster, chimed in, "Not so much a flake, but he seemed uncomfortable while in the great hall, ceremony, sorting, warts and all."

"I met him briefly," said Draco, "He seems really eager to meet others, but he took quickly to helping weaklings."

Van leaned forward, "By letter, I have been informed, that unless Potter joins Slytherin House, which he did not, we are to do nothing about him being here. None of you are to go out of your way to assist him nor comfort him during the school year. We know nothing of how his presence will affect anything, then again, perhaps this might be an interesting school year for us all."

The room was silent, some Slytherins looked relieved while others seemed irritated.

"It is good to see all of you again. We welcome Draco Malfoy to the group and hope to gain a few more as the year progresses. Foster and Mason, as this is your 7th year, please let us know if there is any assistance you need to make your last year memorable. Will, Joy and Barnes if you three could stay for a moment, otherwise meeting dismissed."

Students left the meeting area, and soon it was just the four of them. As soon as the oak door closed, instantly the basin waters became clear as ice and the silver and green banners around the room became black. Van got up and moved to towards the fireplace.

Upon Barnes, Joy and Will joining him, Van crushed the parchment into a ball and tossed it into the flames. Turning toward his fellow Slytherins,

"I do not know all the details, but this is to stay between the four of us.

Professor Quirinus Quirrell is not what he seems. Keep a close eye on his doings."


	5. Chapter 5

"All I'm saying is, it's impossible, sir"

"Explain again, in more detail please, Mr. Rookwood." Sneered Snape as he began setting up for the afternoon potions class.

Van, not wanting to piss of his homeroom teacher too much, started setting up the student cauldrons and tools.

"You see, Sir, I've explored all of the tunnels leading in and out of the dungeons. The most exposed doors and gate have multiple level seals. It would take a high-level witch or wizard to unlock even the simplest one! Even after all that, most of the tunnels leading towards the dungeons either dead-end or become too tight for even a person to pass thru. It's impossible for the troll to have made it in here."

From out in the hall, Barnes and Will could hear the argument and although they could not make out what was being said, they knew Snape was mad.

"And that's why we didn't go in there with him!" said Will gleefully as he swayed while leaning against the wall.

Barnes was the best Quidditch 'beater' the school had seen in ages. A 6th year with average height and stacked with muscle. As dumb as a box of rocks, but loyal to no end.

"But perhaps we cud 'av 'elped 'im, Professor Snape might 'av listened ter de tree av us." confessed Barnes as he walked toward the door, but before he reached it, it opened. Van, looking less than happy, appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks for waiting gents, let's head back to the common room."

Along the way, Van spoke of how, even though the evidence he provided was true, there is no support nor answers given to how or why. Not to mention how Snape is pissed that he'd ventured around the dungeons so much and would be keeping an eye on him

"So dare is nathin' we can chucker, then?"

"Quite the opposite, Barnes. Snape is going to keep an eye on me, specifically not the two of you or Joy." smiled Van.

"We are ready when you are." said Will.

"Good, For now, Will, I want you to see if you can trace back how the troll got into the castle."

"It only happened this morning, I'm sure I'll find something out!" Will waved as he headed toward the dungeons.

"Waaat wud yer loike me ter chucker, Van?"

"Barnes, you're kinda a Quidditch celebrity on our team, I'd like you to use that popularity to bring in more 1st and 2nd years into our fold. I'll let you know when I need someone taken out or a door knocked in!"

Barnes smiled, "Yer got it." He saluted then headed toward the common room.

Van had some things to discuss with Joy but needed to get a few books from the Library first. As he headed up the grand staircase he could sense the many portraits gazing at him. All of them dressed to their era, he couldn't help but wonder how many had actually lived vs how many were just works of art. Strange thoughts for classroom daydreams, he supposed. While heading down a hallway the sound of broomsticks caught his attention. Peering out a castle window, he could see the Gryffindors practicing for the upcoming game.

'That Potter kid is not half bad', he thought to himself as he watched the young first-year glide about the skies like a hawk.

!WUMP!

Van was on his side on the floor, a twitching, crying girl beside him.

"I'm so terribly sorry Sir, I had gotten lost and the castle is so big and I don't recognize anyone from my class and I think I might have missed my last class of the day and there was troll this morning and I saw a big scary dog this afternoon and I just started running because there was no…"

Wide-eyed, Van took the person into view. She is young and a Hufflepuff by the look of it. A tan girl with a small frame, even her robes fit too loosely. Green eyes that shine like gemstones surrounded by eyelashes. Her short brown hair was such a mess that it made her all the more adorable. As soon as Van noticed the state of her run-on sentence, he quickly got to his feet.

"No need for such apologies, are you alright young lady?" Van said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"... uh.. Thank you.." she replied as she slowly took his hand.

Van could see the bright red in her cheeks, 'Anyone would be embarrassed having run into someone' he thought to himself.

"Since it's on the way, would you like me to drop you off at the Hufflepuff common room?"

She said nothing but nodded her head up and down quickly.

Van gestured her to follow and the two headed down the hall. Along the way, he pointed out the bathrooms, a few special classrooms and a Filch's office where she could have also gotten help. At the foot of the staircase, he stopped and turned to his companion.

"Take these stairs to the top and you'll be just outside of the door leading to your common room."

The girl bowed deeply and started to make her way up the stairs, Van turned to go.

"Wait!"

Van turned back around and the girl had come back down a few steps to be right at eye level.

"THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME MY NAME IS ALICE!" and with that, she started running up the stairs again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cold miserable morning. The castle appeared elegant as rain covered the area. The large stained glass windows, which normally shone the brilliant daylight, were gloomy and gave the inside halls an unfocused feeling. However, below in the dungeons, there was no change, but the lack of fish beyond the windows.

While nearly all of the Slytherin students were still blissfully in sleep, three figures spoke quietly in the empty meeting room.

"...So, we're not going to enlist any first years this year?" the fat one ranted.

"That's right. We don't know how Potter might effect things around here"

offered the tallest of the three.

"Isn't that even more reason to open the doors and bring more members in?!"

"It may seem that way, however we know that Dumbledore will be watch us even more closely now. I can't risk myself or my fellow students. If you're worried about the first years, don't be. They have the Malfoy boy. He is popular among them and will without a doubt create a following we can use."

The witch seated at the table stiffed a laugh,

"It's like you have everything planned out. Although the Potter brat has arrived we must have patience to exact our revenge. It is sadly time for us to go, I will see you again in the spring."

The witch stood, gave a kiss on the cheek of the tallest figure and she and the other stepped in the green lit fireplace and were gone.

The smell of breakfast was euphoric within the grand hall. All the houses were a twitter among each other about news and daily classes. Students rarely visited other tables, but it always drew attention. The Slytherins quieted down as a lone Gryffindor approached their table.

"Good morning, Van"

"Mornin', Edan. What do I owe the pleasure?

"There is a rumor that you'll be attending the duelist club tonight."

"Ha, word travel quickly I see. Yeah, Prof Snape has informed me that i'm required to attend at least once. I'm going to go tonight, but I don't plan to dueling anyone."

"That a shame" teased Edan as she turned back toward the table of curious, staring Gryffindor.

"I hate how you just act so politely around her!" raved Joy as she wrapped her arms around Vans neck.

"What can I say," jeered Van, "Your sisters kinda hot."

Joy smacked him in the head resulting in the hoots and laughter among their house.

Classes ran slowly all day, perfectly in tune with the rain, and soon all the second year and higher duelists began gathering out under the sheltered area of the the courtyard. The teachers split up the group into houses then again by age. Not wanting to participate, Van sat beside a gargoyle statue opposite the commotion. They started with the youngest students and worked their way up. One versus one in easy to follow combat, they dueled. Bored, Van sat upon the floor and drifted asleep. After a few hours, the teachers wrapped up the meet and dismissed the participants.

"HEY BASTARD!" A senior Ravenclaw yelled as he poured water on the sleeping giant.

Van straightened up in shock and surprise from the cold.

"What the hec.."

"Do you think you're too good for us, Slytherin? That's what everyone thinks, but not me. Who would just hide back here like the stupid statues, but a coward! You should've been placed in Hufflepuff! Everyone thinks you're some kinda badass, but in reality YOU ARE NOTHING! JUST LIKE YOUR BASTARD UNCL.."

"FLIPENDO!"

The knock back spell sent the 7th year backwards into the unsheltered courtyard. Van followed slowly into the duelist club member eyes widdened and the 7th year climbed back on his feet.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

screamed the senior, but to only have it deflected.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

quietly spoke Van as yellow ribbons lept from his wand and binded the Ravenclaws legs.

Some of the other students ran off to find one of the professors, others watched and a handful of Ravenclaws ran in to help their classmate.

"Stupefy!"

shouted one of them, but again Van deflected it.

He turned in the rain to face them, as lightning lit up the sky. The heavy rain had already fully soaked him. He straightened up to look upon those joining him in the rain. Seeing him standing at his full height and the rage in his eyes, fear crept into not only those face him but those who watched.

"Oppugno!"

Van almost whispered.

The nearby statues rose from their places and came to his side.

Quietly again he spoke,

"Don't kill anyone, but attack."


	7. Chapter 7

"HAHAHA… So what happened next?"

Laughed Filch, putting away the shovels.

"Prof Vector was on us like a hawk. Before the statues could make a move, she interrupted and brought Prof Snape and McGonagall with her. I was sent to the dungeons, was yelled at for an hour. Then I was sent to the headmaster, who seemed to be laughing, to get yelled at. I get that I went further than I should have, but three weeks of detentions is beyond crazy."

"If it helps any, Mr Rookwood, Mrs Norris and I will be quite pleased with the assistance." sneered Filch.

Van gave Mrs Norris a scratch on the head as he left the caretaker's office. He'd spent all morning planting young saplings around the east end of the dark forest. Although Herbology was among his favorite classes, having to use muggle tools and no magic was wholly annoying. Sure the Ravenclaws involved were given detention as well, however they had begged not to serve it with him. On a positive note, Prof Snape had informed him he never had to visit the Dueling Club ever again. It was a small win, however it had come at a great cost. The Headmaster had warned him of possible expulsion should anything more happen this year. Also, it was normal for students to avoid him, but now it had become even more noticeable. Whether walking between classes, eating in the grand hall or just relaxing somewhere, no one would go near him. Even among his house mates, beside those he called his friend, he'd become even more of a dangerous creature. As he filled a mug with coffee in the Grand Hall, most of the Slytherins seemed jumpy as he approached their table. Joy waved her hand to signal him to a seat near her, however he simply waved back and walked out of the Hall.

"Good Morn', Prof Pince"

Said Van as he entered the Library.

Irma Pince, the head librarian was know for three things; a love of the color green, giant fancy hats and a terrible temper. She peered over her desk at his coffee.

"You better watch yourself with my books, not a single drop or stain on any page, believe me i'll be checking!"

"Yes Ma'am, I promise to watch myself. On another note, has the book I requested arrived?"

Upon receiving 'Advanced Transfiguration Method', Van went in search of a cozy place to sit down. The Library is a massive labyrinth, but very organized. If you knew exactly what you were looking for, finding it would take mere minutes. All available books are in excellent condition, mostly thanks to the librarians. Many older volumes have simple gold and brown binding while many from the last decade or two add splashes of color to the otherwise monochrome bookcases. The large restricted section is a curiosity to much of the student body, however to him, just not worth the hassle. To be honest, in his first year, Van had studied heavily from all of the libraries sections. He'd rather spend all his time here, in this vast sanctuary of knowledge. While mostly filled with study tables and desks, couches and armchairs are in and around each section. Van settled into an armchair and began to read.

"Is this chair taken?"

Asked a voice.

Without looking up, he answered with a wave of his hand

"Sure, Sure."

After a few minutes of silence…

"You must like transforming, to read on such a level."

Van looked up from his book and was surprised to see the young hufflepuff he had met just a week or so before. Still in awkward fitting robes and a bit nervous looking. Perhaps that was due to his new reputation, he pondered for a second.

"Actually I can't transform at all. It's always been a struggle for me. However, even if I cannot do what others can, it won't stop me from knowing everything about it."

"That's amazing that you'd work both sides of it like that, I'd never be able to deal with such pressure of understanding." She replied.

"Alice, was it? What brings you to the library? I'm sure breakfast is still being served downstairs. "

"Alice Pelter, pleased to meet you… Or I guess meet you again, 'cause we met before back when you showed me back to my common room after I had stupidly been running around and ran into you and….."

Van couldn't help but chuckle. This wonderfully innocent person slowly dig a hole in the conversation. Noticing the book in her grasp, he decided to interrupt than to let her keep digging.

" 'Jack of Blades', I can't say i've ever heard of that book."

"OH! It's one of my favorite fables!" Alice professed. "I love reading about knights and mages and ghosts and princesses and how evil forces are defeated by the swift courageous warriors of olden times I could spend all my time in this vast sanctuary of fiction and lore!"

She stopped talking, embarrassed of her run on sentence. Van chuckled and smiled.

'This first year is something else, bet she's a 'ell of a lot of trouble to her house' he thought.

Before another word could be said between the two, Prof Pince stepped over to shush them.

A minute more and they were reading again in silence.

Van was walking back to the dorm alone when a creepy voice echoed in the empty hallway.

"I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Homenum Revelio! REVELIO!"

Shouted Van with wand drawn.

Peeves appeared, hovering before him.

"HOOROO YA UGLY BELLEND SLOYTHERON!"

"What do you want you little knob?"

"I JUST WANTED TO TELL YA THAT I OVERHEAD THE BARON EARLIER TALKING ABOUT YOU"

"He's my house ghost and friend, I don't see a problem here."

"HEE HA HAAA HEE HOOOO! YOU'RE GONNA GET KICKED OUTTA THE SCHOOL!"


	8. Chapter 8

"When 'hey come faw you, i'll bea' 'he shi' ou' ov 'hem, guv!"

"Barnes, I appreciate it, but I need you to stand down. Besides this is only information I got from Peeves."

"Will, 'elp me 'alk 'im ou' ov 'his. We're no' jus' friends, we're.."

"That's enough Barnes. You did screw up pretty badly, Van. I thought that they had already dished out your punishment?" pondered Will out loud.

"Yeah! Don't they have you on detention till the end of the school year?!" debated Joy.

Van sat back into the meeting room chair. When he had arrived back in the dungeon he had hoped to see the Baron. However, most unusually, he was nowhere to be found. It was stupid to tell Joy about this rumor, he was now stuck with the three of them in the middle of the night discussion something that Peeves said. 'That little arseface', he thought to himself. Information from Peeves was never true or false, but with exams on fast approach, there was little to do about the situation, if there was one. With his arm under the table, wand in had, pointed to the bowl in the center of the table. "Incendio" he whispered. A ball of fire flared up in the middle of the table causing both Will and Barnes to fall out of their chairs, Joy muffling her scream.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CONSTANT WORRYING! We don't have enough of the details to figure out what is up with my situation. However, we have other important issues right now. Exams are in two week and a half weeks. We must make sure our HOUSE is UNITED in being successful at the end of this year. Also, we need to do something special for our seventh years who are closing out on Hogwarts."

Van stood and leaned on the table and continued,

"We can worry about me later, for now our brothers and sisters come first. Barnes, I want you to work with the Malfoy boy on making a stronger connection with the first years. Will, you and your brother take care of the second and third years. Joy and I, will work fourth and higher. Any resources you need, figure it out by this tomorrow eve and I'll ask Snape for such things. I'm damn tired, spent all morning planting saplings, was pissed off by Peeves and now I retire. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT."

Without another word he walked straight out, down the tunnel, into his room and even more quickly into sleep.

The downside of being a Slytherin is very simple. None of the other Houses get alone with you. Sure there might be one or two friends out there, but as a whole, Slytherin is hated. That is why as a Slytherin your classmates are family. Together we work hard to rival the other Houses, in sport, in practice and most importantly in knowledge. No Slytherin has been held back a year in over a century and there was no way they'd let Ravenclaw get all the glory.

Starting the following morning , the four of them met with Marcus and had all their house mates informed of help and study availability times in the common room. Although OWLS are mostly just for the fifth years, Van and Joy invited all interested to join in. It was going to be a long few weeks.

And it was.

Van swore that he and Filch had planted at least an extra mile worth of trees to the Dark Forest. He did'nt mind the muggle tools so much anymore, but found a higher appreciation of magical use. Or perhaps he was just too overworked to notice the labor. Slytherin was completely ready for exams, every single one. Not that it was a secret or something, but he had also enjoyed tutoring the young Hufflepuff that he occasionally met in the library. Van would make a good teacher and he knew it, however the pursuit of knowledge loomed like a nearby adventure just waiting for him to reach out. The rumor Peeves had toyed him with was no longer on his mind, nor was he worried. Exams were now here, in the middle of June. Everything had gone perfectly, it was just a normal school year. Even with Harry Potter, a simple first year, there was nothing Van deemed important involving him. Smiling ear to ear he left the dungeon and started down to breakfast.

"Smiling before the exams have even started, you must be pretty sure of yourself."

Van turned on a heel to meet the voice around the corner.

"Good morn', Edan. I am, actually. Not only do I feel perfectly for the exams, but tonight is my last detention!" he smiled.

Edans' face turned stern,

"Listen, can we go somewhere private. I have a serious question for you."

"Uh sure, but first can I go grab a mug of.." but before he could finish, from behind her back she pulled a full mug of hot coffee.

Sure, she's a Gryffindor, but truly a good friend, indeed!

Stepping into an empty classroom, Van sat at a desk as she closed the door.

"So, what's the matter, Edan?"

"As you and everyone else know, Harry Potter is in my House. And believe me he's great, it's been a really fun year with him around."

"Well damn! If only he had joined Slytherin."

"You wish. Anyway, there is no easy way to ask this, but…. Is Prof Snape doing anything shady?" she confessed.

Judging by her face she seemed kinda ashamed.

"Hmmm. What do you mean?"

"Look, Harry thinks Snape has it out for him."

Van laughed. It was a miracle that coffee didn't spill from his nose.

"If there is anyone that Snape has it out for it's me. The last few weeks, Joy and I had him in the dungeon during his free time helping the seventh years for exams. If he were planning something like that, it would have been done by now."

Edan sighed a sigh of relief.

"However," started Van in a whisper, "Don't ask me about my sources, but if anyone around here is dangerous, it might be Prof Quirrell."

Edan sat beside him, "What do you mean, Quirrell?"

"From a message I received at the beginning of the year, Quirrell came back from Albania a changed man, it's only speculation, but that change may be due to some kind of possession."

"What like a ghost or something."

"I don't know, I've been watching him all year, but i've seen nothing. That's all I know, sorry I can't be more help."

"You've done a lot. Thanks and good luck with exams."

Edan waved and left the classroom. Van stayed back, looking out the window with coffee to his lips, recounting the conversation.

"Professor" said Van with hand raised, "I've finished my exam, may turn it in and have the rest of the period off?"

Exams were a breeze, no hiccups or nothing. The faces on his house mates at lunch provided him with everything he needed to know. They were going to sweep the exams, another perfect year. At the end of his last period, Van headed down to Filch's office.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

"Ah, a bit early for our last detention, isn't it, Mr Rookwood?"

"It is" responded Van as he settled into a chair, "I just have a request."

"Well spit it out, what's the request?"

"Even after tonight, you'll still be planting many more trees. To save you some time leading into the end of the year, may I use magic tonight to get all of the work done?"

Filch couldn't use magic, Van knowing this hoped the caretaker would allow this motion. Not only so that he could take it easy after having done his exams, but Filch too could take the night off letting Van complete the list for the next week in one night. Filch liked this idea, and so it was to be.

And so, at a quarter past nine, Van headed out to the Dark Forest. Having spent so many nights in and around it, it wasn't as scary as he had originally thought. With a wave of his wand, tree sprouts flew from the nearby cart and planted themselves in large rows. By ten thirty, the cart was empty and a hundred trees had taken their first growth in new soil. Filch smiled as he walked up, a rarity in of itself.

"Well done, Mr Rookwood. This will make my workload quite easily heading into the summer. I have but one last item for you to handle then I free you of service."

"Of course, Mr Filch, what do you need?"

Pointing over his shoulder "Up over yonder is a large willow tree that needs trimming. Just don't get to close or it will attach you. After you have done this you can send yourself in."

The two talked for a minute more, then Van headed towards the tree. He had seen the willow before, but never this close.

PAIN.

UNLIKE ANY FELT BEFORE.

PAIN.

Thru the roof of his mouth and head. 'Could the tree have hit me' he thought. But no, it stood unmoving. Again the pain surged, he screamed and writhed.

Then everything went black.

Upon waking, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the well lit room he had found himself in. Looking around it became quite obvious, 'how did I end up in the infirmary?' he thought. He sat upright to get a better look around. Across the room, he jumps at the sight, the motionless body of Harry Potter.

*CREEEAK*

Snapping his head quickly toward the door, he's relieved at the visitor.

"Good morning, Van Rookwood." revealed Snape.

"Is he dead?" asked Van pointing toward Potter.

"No."

"What happened to him" inquired Van further.

"The better question I want to know, is what happened to you?"

He recounted everything he could remember, Snape occasionally asked a question or two. However after ten minutes or so of talking neither one could say any more.

"On another note, Van, I must congratulate you. Perfect marks again on the exams."

"That's a relief," stated Van "I was concerned I might not have a future at Hogwarts."

"Why the 'ell would you think that?!"

"Well you see, Sir, Peeves said the Baron told him I was getting kicked out of Hogwarts."

Snape laughed, but quieted down as Harry rustled in his bed across the chamber. Snape looked up at the clock.

"With the exam results in hand, I suppose we get a move on things. You seem alright, so i about a hour meet me in the potions classroom. Unless you'd rather stay here and get pampered by Miss Pomfrey when she gets back?"

"No Sir," noted Van, swinging his legs onto the floor.

At one in the afternoon, Van knocked on the door of the Potions classroom and entered.

Surprisingly not Snape, but the Bloody Baron and Prof Dumbledore stared back at him.

"Uh, Prof Snape told me to be at one…"

"And you are most certainly on time, Mr Rookwood. Please come in." stated Dumbledore

Nervously, he entered and took a seat by the Baron. A moment of silence passes and Snape joined them in the room. Dumbledore Started.

"Like many students, you've had a very interesting year. However by the shadow of a history not of you but of your name and a few misleading choices have made things more difficult for you to enjoy your life here."

Snape leaned in, "We would like to extend an offer to escape Hogwarts for a year to explore your options and perhaps go where no one will know you by your name."

"Sorry," said Van "but I don't think I follow. Am I being expelled or suspended for a year?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr Rookwood, you'd be participating in a student exchange program. We won't force you to go, but time is limited to make your decision."

"I don't need any time, an opportunity to visit and learn something new. I'll go, it would be an honor to."

"Very well, we'll begin the proper preparations for your exchange next year." sung Dumbledore as he left his seat.

"Before I forget, Sirs, but where will I be heading?"

"Durmstrang."


End file.
